Four wishes
by Yuzumi Haruka
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis roh clover yang dapat mengabulkan 4 permintaan majikannya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang beruntung dapat menemukan four leaf clover dari ribuan clover lain.


Hello!

Ruru muncul lagi dengan fic baru

Hm…yaah gak bisa dibilang baru juga sih, soalnya ini fic daur ulang dari fic jadul yang awalnya saya buat untuk fandom Bleach, tapi saya rubah karakternya menjadi fic Naruto.

Mungkin ada pembaca yang pernah membaca cerita ini di fandom Bleach dulu, maaf karena ficnya terhapus jadi saya rubah sekalian menjadi fic Naruto.

Sekian infonya, silahkan baca fic daur ulang ini n selamat membaca!^^^

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis roh clover yang bertemu dengan para manusia yang menjadi tuannya sementara, tugasnya adalah mengabulkan empat permintaan tuannya, dan kemudian menghapus ingatan manusia itu tentang dirinya setelah permintaannya terpenuhi, pertemuan singkat dengan para majikannya selalu menyisakan kenangan tersendiri baginya, meskipun orang-orang yang pernah menjadi majikannya tak pernah mengingatnya lagi.

=Four wishes=

Seorang gadis berumur sekitar 15 tahun, berrambut hitam dan bermata ungu pucat tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya, menikmati keindahan taman di Rumah Sakit tempatnya dirawat.

Sebulan yang lalu gadis itu diprediksi mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir, dan diduga umurnya paling lama dua bulan lagi, sedangkan sekarang ini sudah lewat satu bulan, yang artinya umur gadis itu tinggal satu bulan lagi.

Meskipun mengetahui kenyataan itu, tak terlihat raut kesedihan terpancar di wajahnya, dia masih tersenyum ceria dan bersikap tegar, hal itu dia lakukan semata-mata agar keluarganya tak merasa khawatir atau bersedih saat dia harus meninggalkan mereka nanti, tapi hal itu malah membuat keluarganya semakin prihatin akan keadaan gadis itu.

Tangan mungil gadis itu kini memutar roda kursi rodanya perlahan menuju tengah taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang berwarna-warni, dia menghentikan laju kursi rodanya di dekat pot besar dengan bunga bougenvile warna magenta tumbuh di atasnya, pot itu setinggi kursi rodanya sehingga dia dapat melihat tanah di bawah bougenvile itu yang ditumbuhi rumpun clover.

Mata keunguan gadis itu menangkap setangkai clover berdaun empat di tengah rumpun itu, entah kenapa hari ini matanya begitu jeli hingga dapat menangkap setangkai kecil berdaun empat diantara puluhan clover kecil berdaun tiga yang lain.

Hasratnya mendorong gadis itu untuk memetik setangkai four leaf clover itu, tangannya terulur dan memetik clover kecil itu dan tiba-tiba muncul serpihan cahaya berpendar di depannya, serpihan cahaya kecil itu kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu, dan dari cahaya itu muncullah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat melayang didepan mata ungu gadis berambut hitam, gadis yang tampak cantik dengan gaun lolita hijau itu mulai membuka matanya yang semula tertutup, dan terlihatlah iris mata berwarna aquamarine dengan percikan cahaya yang memantul dari iris itu membuatnya tampak semakin cantik, gadis itu tersenyum manis saat melihat gadis bermata ungu di depannya.

"Selamat pagi tuanku." Kata gadis itu sembari turun menapak tanah di bawahnya.

Gadis bermata ungu tak memberi respon apapun saking terpananya dia menatap gadis cantik di depannya.

"Apakah dia peri? Hantu? Atau malaikat pencabut nyawa?" Pikir gadis itu.

"Ka...kau siapa?" Akhirnya gadis bermata ungu itu membuka suara, gadis di depannya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan tuannya, tapi sebelum gadis berambut pirang itu menjawab, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hinata!" Panggil seorang suster dari jauh.

Suster itu kini mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, tapi tentu saja suster berambut coklat itu tak dapat melihat keberadaan sang gadis misterius berambut pirang di depan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau pergi sendirian tanpa memanggilku?" tanya suster berbed nama Shizune itu.

"Maaf Shizune-san, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar." Kata Hinata dengan senyum manisnya, matanya melirik ke arah sebelahnya, dan gadis berambut pirang tadi telah menghilang.

"Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi saja." batin Hinata, ada sebeslit rasa sesal di hatinya, padahal di berharap bahwa yang dia lihat tadi adalah nyata.

"Sudah mulai siang, sebaiknya kuantar kau ke kamarmu ya!" kata suster Shizune dengan mendorong kursi roda Hinata.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, Hinata membulatkan matanya, melihat gadis yang tadi dia temui di taman telah berada di kamarnya, dan kini sedang berdiri bersandar di bingkai jendela kamarnya, tersenyum manis ke arah dirinya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah suster Shizune di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Ada yang salah?" tanya suster Shizune dengan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke arah Hinata yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Shizune-san, anda tidak melihat ada orang lain di sini?" tanya Hinata pada suster berambut coklat itu.

"Orang lain?" gumam suster Shizune bingung, matanya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Tak ada siapapun kok, memangnya ada apa Hinata?" tanya suster Shizune.

"Tenang saja Hinata-sama, orang lain takkan bisa melihat keberadaan saya, kecuali saya menghendakinya." Entah sejak kapan gadis berambut pirang itu telah sampai di depan Hinata.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa Shizune-san, anda bisa meninggalkan saya." kata Hinata tanpa menatap susternya itu.

Setelah suster berambut coklat itu berlalu, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Se...sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Gadis bergaun hijau itu tersenyum lembut untuk kesekian kalinya menatap majikan barunya itu.

"Nama saya Ino, saya adalah Roh Clover yang baru saja anda petik," Gadis bernama Ino itu menunjuk clover yang masih dipegang Hinata, Hinata pun menatap bingung setangkai clover di tangannya.

"Roh...clover?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Benar Hinata-sama, tugas saya adalah akan mengabulkan empat permintaan anda, sesuai dengan jumlah daun clover yang anda bawa sekarang." Ino mengulurkan tangannya, dan clover di tangan Hinata tadi melayang menuju ke tangan Ino.

"Setiap satu permintaan terpenuhi, satu helai daun clover ini akan gugur." lanjut Ino, sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Ino.

Perasaan Hinata kini bergejolak, adakah keajaiban seperti ini? Sejak dulu dia selalu bersikap tegar dan pasrah dalam menghadapi kenyataan dirinya yang mengidap penyakit mematikan itu, dia sudah memantapkan diri bahwa dia tak akan menyesal jika ia memang harus meninggal dalam waktu dekat, tapi kini hatinya mulai ragu saat mendengar perkataan gadis cantik didepannya.

"Kau...bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Benar Hinata-sama." Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

Semilir angin menyibakkan korden putih di tepi jendela, memberi kesejukan di dalam rungan kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu.

Satu helai daun clover telah gugur dan menjadi serpihan cahaya yang kemudian menghilang.

"_Aku ingin agar kau menjadi temanku!"_

Permintaan pertama sang gadis bermata ungu itu telah terpenuhi.

*My Wish*

Satu minggu telah berlalu setelah pertemuan Ino dan Hinata, keadaan Hinata kini semakin menurun, Ino tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran tuannya itu, dia bisa saja meminta agar penyakitnya disembuhkan, mengingat masih ada tiga permintaan yang belum dia sebutkan, tapi kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memintanya menjadi teman ketimbang memintanya menyembuhkan penyakit itu?

"Hinata-sama, kenapa anda tak meminta saya untuk menyembuhkan pennyakit anda?" Bisik Ino pada gadis yang kini tertidur di ranjang putihnya dengan berbagai macam selang, atau alat-alat lain yang terpasang di tubuhnya sebagai penopang hidupnya.

Semilir angin mengibarkan korden transparan di kamar itu, rambut pirang sang roh clover sedikit tersibak tertiup angin.

Ino membalikkan badannya penatap luar jendela.

"Sepertinya aku perlu keluar sebentar." gumamnya.

"Saya akan segera kembali sebelum anda sadar Hinata-sama." Ino menundukkan badannya kepada Hinata yang masih tertidur, dan kemudian menghilang menyisakan serpihan cahaya kecil di ruangan itu.

*My Wish*

Ino duduk di sebuah batang pohon di taman rumah sakit, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya, matanya terpejam menghayati detiap denting melody harpa yang dia petik, pikirannya melayang ke waktu pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang majikan barunya.

Gadis bermata ungu muda itu terlihat rapuh dengan kursi roda yang menopang tubuh mungilnya, Ino tahu betul apa penyakit yang diderita tuannya itu sebelum sang majikan menemukannya di antara rumpun clover.

Pikiran Ino kembali melayang pada saat majikannya itu mengatakan permintaan pertamanya, mata ungu itu menyipit dan bibirnya mengulum senyuman

"Aku ingin agar kau manjadi temanku!"

Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan tuannya itu, semula dia pikir gadis rapuh itu akan memintanya untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya, tapi apa yang dia katakan? Dia memintanya untuk menjadi temannya? seketika penilaian Ino terhadap Hinata berubah, yang awalnya menganggap gadis kecil itu rapuh, tapi ternyata dia begitu kuat.

Setiap hari Ino menemani tuannya itu kemanapun dia pergi, menemaninya bermain kartu, menemani ke taman, menemani untuk sekedar mendengarkan cerita sang majikan, dan terkadang Ino juga bercerita tentang dirinya dan majikannya sebelumnya, diam-diam Ino mulai merasa nyaman dengan majikannya itu, dia mulai menganggapnya seperti seorang teman.

Masih teringat jelas percakapannya dengan sang majikan beberapa hari yang lalu

Flash back

"Ino-chan, pernahkah kau merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya Hinata pada Ino, saat itu mereka sedang melihat bintang dari jendela kamar Hinata yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu Hinata-sama?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke wajah Hinata yang masih menatap bintang di atas sana, gadis itu terkikik geli kemudian menatap Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kau begitu cantik, pasti banyak pria yang menyukaimu, jadi...pernahkah Ino-chan?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Um…saya rasa…tidak pernah." Jawab Ino yang sebelumnya terlihat berpikir.

"Benarkah? Masa' sih kau tak pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau pria yang sedang dekat denganmu ada kan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Um…" Ino kembali terlihat berpikir, dan sepintas bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang melintas di pikirannya.

"Kalau itu sih ada." Jawab Ino kemudian.

"Wah, sungguh? Apakah dia Roh Clover juga sepertimu?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Iya, dia sering mengikuti saya saat senggang." Kata Ino lagi.

"Dia pasti menyukaimu Ino-chan hihihi…" Hinata terkikik pelan dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya.

"Hm…kalau itu sih…saya tidak yakin." Jawab Ino.

"Ah ya, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri Hinata-sama, adakah seseorang yang anda suka?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang mulai tidak enak baginya.

"A...aku...ada sih seseorang, tapi kami sudah tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak aku tinggal di sini." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anda tak perlu menceritakannya jika itu membuat anda sedih Hinata-sama." Hinata menggeleng cepat saat Ino menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak Ino-chan, aku ingin bercerita, izinkan aku!" Mohon Hinata, tangan mungilnya mencengkram lemah gaun Ino.

"Terserah anda saja Hinata-sama." Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar persetujuan Ino kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Dia adalah teman mainku sejak kecil, namanya Kiba Inuzuka." Ino menyimak baik-baik cerita majikannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukainya, tapi setiap bertemu aku selalu saja gugup dan tak bisa berbicara dengan lancar." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu artinya anda benar-benar menyukainya kan?" Goda Ino, wajah Hinata mulai dihiasi semburat merah di pipinya, kemudian mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino barusan.

"Lalu?" Ino menanti kelanjutan cerita Hinata.

"Meski pun aku kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi dia lah yang paling mengerti tentangku, dia yang selalu ada saat aku sedang bersedih." Pikiran Hinata melayang ke masa lalu, dia tersenyum simpul sebelum kemudian ekspresinya berubah murung, Ino hanya menautkan alisnya melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berubah.

"Suatu saat dia membawaku pulang dalam keadaan pingsan, kata pelayan di rumahku, dia dimarai habis-habisan oleh ayahku, lalu aku dibawa ke sini, dan sejak saat itu aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya." Setitik air mata jatuh meluncur mulus di pipi Hinata.

Ino menghapus jejak bening yang menodai pipi putih majikannya itu.

"Saya yakin, Inuzuka-sama pasti juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan anda." Hibur Ino.

End of flash back

Ino menghentikan permainan harpanya, mata aquamarine itu kini terbuka perlahan, pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru taman, tak ada yang berubah di sana hanya beberapa orang suster dan pasien yang sedang berada di tempat itu.

"Ino!" Seseorang memanggil nama Ino, gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati rekannya sesama Roh Clover tengah berdiri di cabang pohon di sampingnya.

"Naruto? Kau sedang dalam misi juga?" Tanya Ino pada sosok berambut pirang di dekatnya.

"Hn? Ya, majikanku ada di dekat sini, tadi kudengar suara harpa kupikir itu kau, jadi aku kesini, oh ya, majikanmu juga ada di dekat sini?"

"Iya, dia salah satu penghuni rumah sakit ini." Ino melenyapkan harpa yang dia pegang tadi menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil yang kemudian memudar.

"Dia tidak memintamu untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya?" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, sedangkan Ino menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya, sepertinya dia hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya." Tatapan Ino menerawag.

"Orang aneh, padahal ada peluang untuk sembuh, kenapa dia tidak meminta itu padamu?" Naruto bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya, matanya melirik ke arah clover di depan dada Ino, terlihat daunnya tinggal tiga helai.

"Lalu, apa permintaan pertamanya padamu?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, Ino menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Dia ingin agar aku menjadi temannya."

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara gemerisik daun yang tertiup angin memecah keheningan antara dua Roh Clover yang terdiam.

*My Wish*

Hinata membuka mata ungu pucatnya perlahan, Ino yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela mendekati gadis mungil itu.

"Anda sudah sadar Hinata-sama?" Tanya Ino lembut.

"I…Ino-chan, sisa permohonanku...ada tiga kan?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai terdengar kesulitan untuk bicara.

Ino tersenyum lembut pada majikannya itu.

"Anda benar Hinata-sama, apakah anda ingin menyebutkan permintaan anda sekarang?" Tanya Ino dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ino-chan...aku ingin...bertemu Kiba." Ino membelalakkan matanya, senyuman yang tadi terukir di wajahnya lenyap saat mendengar permintaan tuannya itu.

"Hinata-sama, kenapa anda tidak meminta saya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit anda?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir sang Roh Clover.

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Ino-chan... Tuhan lah yang memberiku penyakit ini...dan DIAlah yang berhak ...menyembuhkan penyakitku, kalau Tuhan...berkehendak untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini... sudah dari dulu DIA melakukannya." Ino tercekat mendengar pernyataan dari majikannya itu, tidak mungkin dia bisa membalas pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang majikan.

"Anda benar Hinata-sama, anda benar." Ino mengaku kalah dengan keyakinan Hinata.

"Saya akan segera membawa Inuzuka-sama kemari." Ino menundukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada Hinata.

"Ino-chan,...aku belum menyelesaikan permintaanku!" Hinata mencegah Ino pergi, Ino pun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke arah sang majikan.

"Ada lagi yang anda inginkan Hinata-sama?" Ino menanti jawaban Hinata.

"Aku ingin...malam ini aku bisa...melihat bintang...ber...sama...keluargaku...dan juga Kiba..." pinta Hinata, Ino masih menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Hinata dalam diam.

"Dan...yang terakhir...kau bisa kan...meredakan...kemarahan ayahku...pada Kiba?" Ino hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat mendengar permintaan terakhir Hinata, seolah dia sedang menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya jika dia bicara.

Ino hanya mampu mengangguk kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Hinata, menyisakan serpihan cahaya kecil yang berpendar.

Baru kali ini Ino merasakan kesedihan saat akan berpisah dengan majikannya.

Tiga helai daun clover yang tersisa pun gugur menyisakan batang kecil yang kemudian ikut lenyap bersama angin yang menerbangkan serpihan cahaya ke langit.

*My Wish*

"Ka...kau siapa?" Kiba melangkah mundur saat melihat seorang gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Saya diperintahkan oleh Hinata-sama untuk membawa anda menemuinya." Ino menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan nada datarnya.

"Hinata?" Kiba mulai tenang saat mendengar nama Hinata.

"Dimana Hinata sekarang?" Buru Kiba.

"Pejamkan mata anda Inuzuka-sama! Saya akan mengantar anda ke tempat Hinata-sama, jangan buka mata anda jika saya belum memerintahkan anda untuk membuka mata!" Tanpa berlama-lama Kiba pun menuruti kata-kata Ino.

Di atap rumah sakit

Hinata duduk di kursi rodanya menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Hinata-sama, tugas saya telah selesai, saatnya saya...menghapus ingatan anda tentang saya." Ino melayang di depan Hinata.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan." Hinata memejamkan matanya

Serpihan cahaya kecil menyelimuti Hinata, bersama dengan lenyapnya ingatan gadis itu tentang Ino.

"Hinata?" Seseorang memanggil nama gadis berambut hitam itu, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pemanggil, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah menghampirinya.

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata tak mampu lagi membendung butiran bening yang kini mengalir melewati pipinya, Kiba langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis itu.

"Maaf...maafkan aku...karena aku penyakitmu..."

"Tidak Kiba-kun, kau tidak bersalah, aku lah yang terlalu lemah." Hinata memotong kata-kata Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu kau disini, selama ini aku selalu datang ke rumahmu, tapi tak ada yang memberi tahu aku tentang keberadaanmu, aku benar-benar bingung, aku tak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun!"

"Aku merindukanmu Kiba!"

"Iya, aku juga."

Keduanya masih saling berpelukan saat seseorang memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Hinata dan Kiba langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara.

Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang pemuda yang menggandeng seorang gadis kecil berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan Kiba.

"Ayah...Neji-nii...Hanabi-chan…" Sebut Hinata lemah.

"Paman Hiashi, Neji-san?" Kiba sedikit bergetar saat menatap Hiashi.

Hiashi tak menunjukkan reaksi negatif saat melihat Kiba, tentu saja karena Ino telah melaksanakan permintaan terakhir Hinata, Kini Ino tengah duduk di atas tabung penampungan air di atap, melihat adegan yang terjadi di bawah sana sambil memetik senar-senar Harpanya.

"Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat Ayahnya tidak mengusir Kiba."

"Kenapa kau mengajak kami melihat bintang malam ini nak?" Tanya Hiashi lembut pada putrinya itu.

"Ayah, aku ingin sekali saja kita punya waktu untuk bersama." Hinata menatap ayahnya, senyum lemah tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Lihatlah ayah, Neji-nii, Hanabi, bintangnya indah sekali kan?" Hinata mendongkkan kepalanya menatap bintang diikuti yang lain.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, Hinata merapatkan sweaternya, tubuh ringkihnya merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang, Kiba yang berdiri di belakang Hinata langsung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang saat menyadari gadis itu kedinginan.

Sedangkan Hiashi dan Neji tak merespon appun, mereka hanya menikmati keindahan bintang malam itu, dan membiarkan Hinata untuk merasakan kebersamaannya dengan Kiba.

"Aishiteru Kiba-kun..." Bisik Hinata sebelum dirinya memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan orang yang sangat dia kasihi itu, sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Ino masih menghayati setiap denting melody harpanya, matanya terpejam, angin malam menyapu lembut wajah cantiknya, menyibakkan helaian pirangnya yang lembut.

"Ayah, aku rindu pada Ibu, apakah setelah ini aku akan bertemu ibu?" Tanya Hinata lemah.

Sedangkan Hiashi hanya mengulum senyum paksa untuk melegakan putrinya.

"Ibumu…pasti akan senang jika kau menemaninya nak." kata Hiashi dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Terima kasih ayah...terimakasih kalian telah menyayangiku...selama ini..." Senyum lembut terukir di bibir Hinata, keempat orang yang lain hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hinata, bibir mereka terkatup rapat menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dada mereka.

"Ayah...surga itu seperti apa?" tanya Hinata yang kini membuka matanya perlahan, iris ungu pucat itu terlihat sedikit seolah keopaknya terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka lebih lebar lagi.

"Itu tempat yang sangat indah, dan paling pantas untukmu sayang." Hiashi meremas lembut tangan dingin putrinya itu.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin memimpikan surga malam ini."

Hening

"Aku mengantuk sekali..." Hinata menghela nafas pelan dan terdenar berat.

"Oyazumi..." Mata Ungu pucat itu kini tertutup rapat, menyisakan wajah damai sang pemilik kristal ungu itu.

Ino menghentikan petikan harpanya, matanya kini terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris aquamarine yang berkilauan.

Setitik cahaya kecil berpendar di depan matanya, Ino tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur menyentuh cahaya itu dan menerbangkannya ke angkasa.

Ino menatap cahaya yang terbang ke langit, bagaikan menyatu dengan jutaan bintang di atas sana.

"Sayonara...Hinata-sama."

"Sepertinya ada yang butuh dihibur malam ini." Ino berjenggit sekilas saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis Roh Clover itu mendegus pelan saat menduga siapa yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini.

"Rupanya kau juga cukup senggang untuk menemuiku ya Naruto?" gumam Ino yang kini mulai menyandarkan unggungnya di tubuh tegap di belakangnya.

"Aku akan senggang kapanpun kau butuhkan hehehe…" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi Ino.

"Dari mana kau belajar merayu hn?" tanya Ino sambil mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

"Dari majikanku hehehe…"

Hening sesaat

"Kau mau jalan-jalan ke langit?" taya Naruto kemudian.

"Hm…boleh saja." Jawab Ino yang yang kini memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam yang dingin.

Perlahan tubuh Ino dan Naruto lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya yang terbang tertiup angin, dan berpendar hingga cahaya itu hilang.

*Namaku Ino, aku adalah seorang Roh Colver, temukan aku dan aku akan mengabulkan empat permintaanmu*

-Nah, apa permintaan anda tuanku?-

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Terima kasih untuk anda yang sudah membaca fic ini, nah supaya lebih afdol silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review^^

*Salam Cute*


End file.
